Betrayed In The Middle Of A Road That Doesn't Exist Naruto
by besoin.belle-lettres
Summary: Naruto; a young boy in his mid-15's. He exists to not exist, he gets betrayed by one of his 'nakamas', after the fight between Sasuke; a boy who gets rescued by the betrayer, does not only hate Sakura; the betrayer, but also loves Naruto. How will this work out? 5 years later, still living, Naruto; a run-away moves to work, in the midst of news, Naruto meets Sasuke, what'll happen?


**I thought since no one updated this story, I might update it... though, I'm truly sorry; 1)For my awful grammar, I was just smashing my keyboard. 2)For adopting an old story with a old user that hasn't logged in for a very long period of time. 3)For my polite and formal apology. **

_**Siding my apology off, I just want to tell all of those who wanted to read the story and actually spent time on it I will just start from the first chapter and then I'll actually change the plot since the rest of the chapters are mindless plots.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto does not belong to me. If it did then I would be dead now by all those ugly damn whateverxNaruto whateverxSasuke. **_

A cold chilly air surrounds a young golden haired boy, red cloak was surrounding him, a terrifying red chakra was almost tearing. Another young boy, paled and still looking fresh, suddenly transformed into a grey-ish monster, carving a deep pain inside.. terrifying and bold huge wings at his freedom, the blondie settled his tails into a slow pace and limped his arm.. ready for action, he lays down straight.

Two large sculptured figure hold the weight of the two monsters take turn in each other. Just as the blonde is ready to release his fourth tail, a maniacal winged monster setting to the young blonde, Naruto. Naruto holds his rasengan ready to shoot the winded ball filled with chakra as well as the pale young boy, Sasuke. Releasing his Chidori into the air, a grey-ish ball of thunders and leeking chakra.

The paled boy stares deep into his eyes, gazing into the clans most powerful weapon.. the 'Sharingan', holding his force he sets out to rescue Sasuke from the aching deep pain in his heart. In the creation of the powers of both, Naruto scratches Sasuke's forehead, yet Sasuke keeps enhancing his reflexes with his Sharingan.

Because of the recoil damage that Kyuubi had, adding the price of exhaustion and tireness. He keeps up, standing straight.

A humongous ball of dark chakra and bright chakra combining creating a full bloomed mix of dark-chakra and light-chakra. A black ball that was one known as a purple chakra filled ball, was now fully black. Creating a mixture of air, it started to rain.

_**Elsewhere..**_

_"Kakashi!" The brick-smashing pink haired girl called to the masked figure, Sakura, calling the masked figure. Kakashi.._

_"Hurry up, we must tend to Naruto before it's too late!"_

"No! P-please.. S-sa-sasuke.. please.. b-be alive.." cried a young pink-haired girl, Sakura..

_**Herewhere..**_

_Why?! Why.. just.. why did he have.. to.. It's all because of him! I-I trusted him! I fucking tr-trusted him... only to get this! This piece of crap, this shitty ugly display! I-I just can't.. _Thought the sobbing pink-haired girl, destroying the two large figure behind her, making a mess out of everything till Kakashi told her to stop.

But still, she asks and wonders where and why did Naruto leave, where did he go? Wherever he went to, he must've knew that the village was going to kill him soon and re-seal the Kyuubi into a different body of a young child. He must've know that the whole village was betraying him, no one ever loved him.. not even his father, or his mother. They were all fake, is what he thought..

_Fake, lying! They all lied to me! _Growling said young boy.

"I'll get out of this area, this fucked-up area, make yourselves at home where you can fucking rule your damn territory. Go scurry back to your world you fucking messed up sick shits." Crying, the once young boy we knew was taking control over his body.. he might never return to the old young and cheery boy we once knew. Naruto continued climbed over trees and avoiding all eye-contact from young villagers from other villages.

**WELL, now we will see a slight flashback then we'll go back to the real world. Ehm.. *cough cough* 5 years later I mean. **

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto's plump and innocent lips, his lips were full of tint even after the fight ended. _Adorable.. _thought Sasuke before he leaned and kissed him whole, suddenly..

He felt two similar presence and held Naruto in his arms, carried him to a safer and more likely caver place. He used a jutsu to hide Naruto's chakra for a short amount period of time. Meanwhile, Naruto woke up to see that Sasuke had left one slight kiss to his neck. He was shocked, really.. but he didn't know what was going on.. so his only clue was they wanted to really betray him.

After he heard the conversation between Tsunade and Jiraya.

**IK IK my lip kissing muah muah sucks. I never had a real kiss so you can go kiss my ass and that's not an invitation by the way!~**

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki, I couldn't inherit my father's surname.. Namikaze."

"Yeah, I asked your name not your shit, cutie." I looked at him, flustered.

Instead of lazing my ass in the couch and eating ramen while watching TV, I could actually go to fucking work and maybe make some money so I won't get dragged out in the streets again, I had to slave my ass to someone. You don't wanna hear the rest.

I decided to go short-details, he asked for it. Hmph.

"Hmm.. reason for applying?"

"Bills to pay."

"Uh.. 'm guessing you don't need any more questions, eh? Fine, you're hired I guess. Jus' don't complain, and when they ask you for the information desk, tell 'em to go fuck themselves."

I looked at him surprised, just as I was about to leave. Shoving my hands into my pockets, he looks at me raising his pen slowly.. pointing it at me.

Why the fuck is he directing the pen at me? I look like a criminal or what..

He looks at me suspiciously now, the fuck..

"Oi, how come I never see ya face 'round here? I know every single face 'round here.. eh? Forget it."

I take my leave, wait, he forgot to tell me what time I work.. is he serious about this or what? I hurry back to the office and ask him, I fast my pace and rush to the apartment.

Looking at the paper I took from him..

"5:30 am 7:15- end time 11 pm." I held the paper in my face, and slowly read it.

I turned on the TV, and guess, 't was my lucky day, a japanese adult restricted tape was on. I'm so gonna regret this, I pulled down my pants zipper and took off my boxers..

**uyyyyuuesss he masturbated, he'll meat sasuke latez. and yes it's meat, he'll meat him and not meet.**

**MEAT MEAT MEAT**

**bye guys plox review, ik tis chapter suckaah because i dint revise it so pllzzz im tulkng lik a nuub fa yah.**


End file.
